


Words

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden has gotten to the age of his first word.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Big Accident [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Words

“Say mumumum,” Aziraphale said to Eden. “Mumumumumum.” Eden giggled and stuck his hand in Aziraphale’s face. 

“Ha! He doesn’t want that shit-”

“Language!” Aziraphale reprimanded.

“Dadadada,” Crowley said, ignoring Aziraphale. “You’re with your mum all the time. The least you can do is say dad first.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

The pair, like most parents, had turned Eden’s first word into a contest. They couldn’t help themselves. First words were  _ crucial _ in a baby’s life. Or at least with bragging rights. 

Crowley and Aziraphale both wanted it to be their respective titles. Aziraphale felt as if it was only fair that mum came first. He had, after all, been the one to grow the baby inside his body for nine months before shoving him out in a  _ very _ painful way. Crowley, however, felt it was only fair that dad came first. Aziraphale got all the time with the baby, so it was only fair that Crowley would be in his first word. 

Of course, they would both rejoice over the first word no matter what it ended up being (though they were both already planning how they were going to brag about it and shove it in the other’s face). A baby’s first word was a very big moment in their life.

“I don’t think today’s the day,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. 

“Mum’s giving up?” Crowley asked with a grin. “Did you hear that, Eden? It’s because he knows dada is going to win. You can say it. Come on, Eden. Dada.” Eden only squealed in response. He loved having both of his parent’s attention at the same time. He reached over to Aziraphale, deciding that is was his turn to hold Eden. Crowley reluctantly passed him over.

“See!” Aziraphale said. “He thinks you’re full of nonsense. Mummy doesn’t have to dote on you constantly. You’ll do the right thing and say mum first, won’t you?” Eden squirmed, suddenly deciding he was done being held. Aziraphale put him down. 

“I wouldn’t have to dote on him constantly if I didn’t have to spend all fucking day with the goddamn Antichrist,” Crowley muttered. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“Most parents don’t get to be home all day with their babies, mums included,” Aziraphale pointed out.

“But we aren’t normal parents, Aziraphale. We are an  _ angel  _ and a  _ demon _ . I should get to be home with my son if I so please!” 

“I know,” Aziraphale said. 

“Don’t with that,” Crowley said. “You don’t know. You don’t know what it is like to have to spend all your time raising someone else’s kid while yours is at home.” Aziraphale sighed.

“I know I don’t. And you’re right, I would be upset.” 

“So you’re going to start giving him dada?” Crowley asked. 

“Absolutely not. Your lack of being here doesn’t change who had to grow him for him to be here.” Crowley sighed. “Besides,” Aziraphale said looking at the clock. “It is quite late. I believe we all need to head to bed.” 

“We don’t actually  _ need _ sleep,” Crowley said. “We could stay up until he says it.

“Or we could go to bed and all be in a decent mood tomorrow,” Aziraphale said. “You already have a hard enough time not being grouchy with Warlock. You don’t need a lack of sleep to help you along with that one.” 

“Oh, alright fine,” Crowley said. He walked over to Eden and picked him up. “We’ll all go to bed.” 

“Eden in his  _ own _ bed,” Crowley said. Crowley sighed.

“Yeah, alright, fine.” 

***

Aziraphale was still asleep when Crowley got up the next morning. Crowley moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake the angel. Once he was up, he adjusted the blanket to make sure Aziraphale stayed cozy and placed a kiss on his head. 

Crowley miracled himself ready, not wanting to waste time getting ready the human way. He popped into Eden’s room, as he had every morning since they’d moved. The baby was sleeping soundlessly, limbs sprawled as much as they could be. A trait he had no doubt gotten from his father (Aziraphale tended to curl up as small as he could while he slept). Crowley wanted nothing more than to pick him up, but he knew that would wake him. And if Eden would get up, Aziraphale would have to get up. 

He made his way to the kitchen where he started preparing Aziraphale his morning cocoa and breakfast (that would miraculously not be ready until the moment Aziraphale was ready for it. Crowley delighted over the fact that this was something he could do for his angel. Especially since he was gone most of the time before the angel got up. 

The day passed rather slowly. Too slowly for Crowley’s tastes. He and Warlock had plans of meeting with Aziraphale for lunch and how was it only nine in the morning? It simply was not fair. He wanted nothing more than to be back home with his angel and his son. 

***

“Why are you doing that?” Warlock asked. Miss Fell looked over to Warlock. 

“Doing what?” She asked. 

“Repeating mum to Eden over and over again.” Miss Fell smiled. 

“He’s getting to the age where he might say his first word,” Miss Fell replied. “I think his first word should be mum.” 

“Why not Warlock?” Warlock asked. Warlock moved chairs so he could better make eye contact with Eden. “Warlock, Warlock, Warlock,” He smiled up to Miss Fell, who squeezed his hand encouragingly. “Can you say Warlock?” 

“Lo!” Eden said.

“Not Lo,” Warlock said, “War-lock.” 

“Lolo!” Eden said. Miss Fell looked over to Nanny Ashtoreth. It couldn’t be his first word. Miss Fell turned her attention back to Eden. 

“Warlock?” Miss Fell asked tentatively. 

“Lolo!” Eden said. Miss Fell smiled. 

“Crowley, did you hear that?” She asked, forgetting herself. She scooped the baby up and twirled. Nanny stood up and stood right beside her. She grabbed hold of Eden’s hand. 

“Lolo?” Nanny said.

“Lolo!” Eden replied. 

“His first word,” Nanny murmured. She placed a kiss on Eden’s head. 

“Lolo isn’t a word,” Warlock pouted. Neither Miss Fell or Nanny seemed to care though. “Lolo” was the first word that Eden had said with some sort of  _ intent _ . They didn’t care that it wasn’t a real word or that it wasn’t mum or dad. “My name is  _ Warlock _ , not Lolo.” 

“Don’t be put out,” Miss Fell said, bending down to Warlock’s level. Eden reached out for Warlock’s hair, but Miss Fell gently took it away from him. “Warlock is too hard for him to say at this age, so he’s apparently decided to give you a name that he  _ can _ say.” Eden reached over and grabbed Warlock’s nose. 

“Lolo!” Eden said. Warlock smiled. He didn’t understand why the baby couldn’t just say  _ Warlock _ . It wasn’t that hard. But he was excited that he got to be Eden’s first word. Clearly, it was something big that meant a lot to Miss Fell. 

“Lolo,” Warlock said, grabbing Eden’s hand. Eden shrieked and started blabbering nonsense. That was all the word excitement that they were going to get out of him apparently.

Neither of them had Warlock to be in Eden’s first word, but thinking back it made sense. They did talk about Warlock a lot around Eden, so it made sense that Eden would try and join in. Warlock visited a lot too, which meant that his name was around even more. He was someone that Eden could play with for a bit that wasn’t mum or dad, Both of them were happy that the first word was Lolo. Lolo was something they could both celebrate without having it rubbed in the other’s face that it wasn’t their title. 

Such a simple word, but it brought a lot of joy to a demon and an angel.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
